Otaku Federation
The Otaku Federation is a wonderful nation that is home to almost every kind of otaku that there is and home to everything that is anime, manga, video games, and merchandise related to those things that are sold throughout the NewVerse. Here, there is a lot of sci-fi and fantasy things throughout the galaxy that the Otaku Federation controls. They have every race, every tech, and practically every thing related to things that is from Japan. The nation is democratic yet it also tries to combine the Japanese traditions with advance technology to create a new culture with a respect for nature and the gods along with technological progress. The Otaku Federation is not only friendly, but powerful and influential. History During the time of Aaron van Dyke's time as president of the USA, Japan had become even more influential because Aaron was a major otaku back then before the UND took control. When the UND seized power, many otakus fled to the furthest edges of the the UND space to set up their own paradise thanks to some of the tech Aaron brought. Not just Japanese otakus that fled. Americans, Canadians, Russians, Australians, English, French, Italian, Mexican, German, Spanish, Israeli, Brazilian, Finnish, Polish, practically otakus from all over fled from the UND in order to fulfill the desire for adventure (or perverted delights) while being with the anime characters that they love so much. They made it to a few solar systems on the very edge outside of UND territory. There was spaceships, mechs, yokai, magic, and all sorts of things that you would expect from every single anime and j-rpg that there is. Not only that, they had a major anime and video game industry along with merchandises from the series that they made that turn out to be even more artistic and creative then the ones from Earth. Because of this, much of the UND's finances went into disarray until they launch a surprise attack on the Otaku Systems on 2034. The battle raged on for six months and it was bloodied with both regular human and NPC blood spilled in those systems. Despite the otakus launching everything they had on the UND, the UND won as they managed to use their own tactics. Many of the survivors fled to parts unknown until they received an anonymous e-mails about a special place called, the NewVerse. That and how to construct Stellar Missiles to create their own galaxy, creating stealth ships, and where to find the portal to the NewVerse. However, there are those among them that wanted to recreate their own shogunates in this new galaxy while also using space civilizations that follow a code similar to Bushido. Although some of them claim that they are descendants of these clans but hard to say. These six clans will let the Otaku Federation conduct its businesses and the six clans will keep to theirs along with being protectors in exchange for any samurai or action anime. Strange, but they agreed. And so, the Otaku Federation along with the six shogun clans created the Yamato Galaxy which the Otaku Federation gets half of it. While parts of it are divided between the Date Clan, Oda Clan, Tokugawa Clan, Hattori Clan, Shimazu Clan, and the Takeda Clan. In the meantime, the Otaku Federation created all forms of anime, video games, manga, light novels, and all sorts of things that they used to fill their galaxy. Well, half of the galaxy. The whole place is populated with not just humans, but all sorts of different types of humanoids such as yokai, demons, angels, newtype humans, coordinator humans, elves, and all sorts of races from practically anything. Yet the first empress, Sakura Sakuraba (Kitsune), declared that the country should not be involved in any foreign affairs. That includes wars. Even when the Scions of Hell started to run their Condemned Crusades, the Scions of Hell refuse to attack the Otaku Federation. That is because they knew that attacking them would be like unleashing an apocalypse on them from all sides...plus the demons love watching animes where the demons are the protagonists or somewhat related to the protagonists. When the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was established, the Otaku Federation refused to take part in any of the wars. After all, anime is pretty popular and stopping a nation with its economy focuses on that would be like pressing the self-destruction button on their own nation because of something called, "The Unspoken Golden Law". This law has protected the Otaku Federation throughout the years which no one wants to break unless they want the wrath of almost the entire NewVerse. However, there was one nation called, the Republic of Nordigoth, that try to invade the nation around 2091. But that nomadic nation not only got creamed by the defenses of the Otaku Federation, but by almost every other nation that enjoy their animes. As of 2142, the Otaku Federation is still neutral but has powerful defenses even to this day. Economy The main unit of currency of the Otaku Federation is yen (¥). Japanese Yen to be more precise. It is the most common currency in the Otaku Federation. But unlike the Japanese Yens from the past, the yen bills are printed with the faces of the most popular anime characters of all time. For the 1,000 yen bill, it is Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. For the 2,000 yen bill, it is Asuna Yuki from Sword Art Online. For the 5,000 yen bill, it is Pikachu from Pokemon. For the 10,000 yen bill, it is Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z. The main exports of the Otaku Federation are anime, video games, manga, and any sort of merchandise from those top three things such as figurines, clothes, costumes, dishware, snacks, soft drinks, toys, and even candies. Everyone love these forms of works and many shelves become empty on the first day when the hottest new items come out of the same day. Because the Otaku Federation makes the highest quality items that can last for a long time. Even centuries. Yet there were cases of phony items being made that didn't have the Otaku Seal of Manufacturing. This seal means that it is an official product of the Otaku Federation and the quality of the item is very high. No one knows about what the items are made from because many of them are able to survive nuclear explosions, black holes, being crushed under 30,000 tons, and even manage to survive the worse sort of conditions that there is. The fakes don't live up to that reputation. The anime, video games, and manga are translated/dubbed in every single language that there is. Not only in Japanese, but also in French, English, German, every language. Even a few fictional ones. Some of them are remakes and continuations of some of these series from Earth from the OldVerse. Others are actually original and creative series with clever writing, good gameplay, good stories, great character development, and great works of art. Many planets are dedicated in the manufacturing and creation of all these animes, video games, and manga with fully functional facilities with soundproof walls for dubbing in order to have clear audio. Military The military of the Otaku Federation is called the Otaku Self-Defense Force. This form of military is based on the Japanese Self-Defense Force, which does what it does, defend. The OSDF is only to defend the Otaku Federation from any and every threat that there is in the NewVerse. But despite the military being only used for defense, they are extremely powerful. They have every single known ship, magic spell, armament, and mecha from every known anime and video game that there is along with the combine might of all known races in every video game and anime. Not to mention that the defenses are so powerful, that it rivals every other military force in the NewVerse. Plus, they can even destroy the Starbase Killers and Death Stars with a single strike that can actually penetrate the strongest shields there is. So basically, the defenses are too strong. Enough said. Solar Systems Kanto System The Kanto System is the primary system of the entire Otaku Federation, the beating heart of all otaku culture. The whole place is full of Japanese culture despite having many otakus from other countries that live here. Security of the system is very tight and no crime of any kind can be found anywhere in the Kanto System. Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions Category:Civilizations